Hachi no Iro : Muteki no Hana
by mythical-colors
Summary: The journey of our eight heroes come to a halt when they arrive at a perfect little village with the help of a beautiful elf maiden named Leticia along with her seven sisters. What happens when Goku and Ken begin to unravel the not-so-clean secrets of these women as well as the village itself? Mary Sue Parody
1. Was it Green or Blue?

**Hachi No Iro : Muteki No Hana**

**Fanfiction by:** Mythical-Colors

**Disclaimer:** Gensoumaden Saiyuki (or any variant following it) and Weiss Kreuz (and any variant following it) do not belong to me. They belong to Kazuya Minekura and Takehito Koyasu/Project Weiss respectively. I'm not making money out of this.

**Author's Notes:** I'm aware that I should be working on the actual storyline (to be honest I'm working on_ recovering _what I had in mind for it because weeks of work made me forget). However, this idea just settled down and it wouldn't leave me alone. I'm just writing it for kicks, to be honest. This is a parody. I have nothing against Mary Sues or Mary Suethors (or whatever floats their boat). Like I said, this is nothing to be taken seriously. If you hate Mary Sues, good for you. If you love them, good for you. If you hate this story for making fun of them, I don't care.

I would also like to apologize to Son Goku and Hidaka Ken for the torture I am about to put them through. It's just _so much fun _watching Ken get annoyed.

I would like to dedicate this to author **Sevendials. **I followed her old LJ a few years back. I'm not really sure she remembers me, but if she ever stumbles onto this I want her to know that she still inspires me a whole lot.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Was it Green or Blue?**

Goku had no idea how they got there. All he remembered was waking up in what was probably the most comfortable bed he'd ever lay down on and hearing the sweet, magic words he loved hearing as soon as he awoke:

"Breakfast is ready!"

He hadn't even noticed that _Hakkai _wasn't the one who said it (as it usually is). Goku just sat upright as soon as the smell of beef flavored congee sprinkled with garlic and spring onion wafted into the air and passed through his nostrils. The heretic boy's mouth watered and his eyes could've been as wide as saucers, a smile spread through his lips and the words came out of him.

"Alright! Food!" he leapt up from bed and scrambled for the doorway. The smell was getting stronger and the sound of vegetables being diced and vegetables being stir fried was getting louder. Was there a special occasion today? Maybe that's why there was a lot of food! Goku laughed and pushed the door to the dining room open, making his way to the table and pulling his seat up. A bowl of beef congee was there to greet him.

"_Itadakimasu!_" he almost hollered. Picking up his spoon – he then froze, as if waking up for the very first time. His gold eyes blinked and the spoon stopped midway into the bowl of rice porridge. The chocolate-brown haired heretic boy turned his head to look left and right. There he was, at the picture of a perfect and rather cozy home. The wooden walls were polished and curtains flew up and down gracefully with the gentle breeze that entered through the open window. The counters were filled with grocery bags displaying bread, spices and vegetables. Not far behind him, the sound of running water and food being put to a boil were heard. It was soon followed by humming.

_The sweetest, most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. _

Just where were they? The details were blurry but he could remember a youkai attack like any other. They'd defeated all of them – as always and expected. Goku tried as hard as he could to remember what happened after that because he **honestly didn't remember a damned thing. **That in itself should've been alarming. He just remembered Aya suddenly _yelling _at them for _something. _Then Sanzo telling him to _run. _For a second, his heart skipped a beat. His hunger was of second importance. _**Sanzo was in danger**_**. **Something happened to Sanzo! –

The humming became louder. Sweeter, comforting – almost as if a gentle touch had rubbed him on the back.

_It was so sweet, he felt dizzy. _

_Like he was sick._

Sanzo was –

"Are you sick or somethin' stupid monkey? I'm gonna eat that if you are."

Gojyo's voice seemed to shatter the last piece of composure Goku had within him. He leapt up his chair and threw an angry look at Gojyo, which surprised the hanyou right back. "How could you talk like that?!" the young boy said, sounding panicked. "Sanzo's in danger!"

_Where __**are we?**_

"Who said I was in danger?"

Relief, embarrassment and confusion all washed over Goku at the same time like an unexpected wave that was too strong to escape from. He watched as Sanzo walked in, straightening his robes and looking at Goku wearing the generically annoyed expression he always had.

"Sanzo! You're okay!"

The blond priest scoffed and made his way to one of the chairs. "Stupid ape." He merely muttered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Sanzo pulled up a chair and sat down, beginning to eat his breakfast without another word.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow as he sat beside Goku, looking at the heretic boy. "I don't know what the shit you're talking about. But it's probably just some dumb dream. You gotta stop snacking in the middle of the night."

Goku blinked once more and sat down. The cozy kitchen and the sound of cooking behind him were starting to become an eyesore and white noise respectively.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking over to Sanzo.

For a moment, the priest returned his gaze. Goku noticed a vacant look in his eyes that was uncharacteristically Sanzo. Blinking again, he saw it was gone. Now Sanzo just looked out the window and ignored him, continuing to eat his food.

"You ask too much questions." Gojyo said from beside him. "You must be feeling like shit. You forgot how hungry you were."

The rumbling of his stomach brought Goku back to reality, breaking through any uncertainty and suspicion that was troubling him. He brought the bowl back into his hand and began wolfing down the food in it. The food did not feel any colder, still as fresh and warm as it was moments ago. Goku swallowed and immediately felt the need to be very vocal of his appreciation.

"This stuff is delicious!" he said. "Who cooked it?!"

"It's… not much. But thank you for saying so, Master Goku."

In the midst of shoving spoonfuls of congee down his throat, Goku turned his head to look at the direction of the voice. _She was the one humming. _It was unmistakable to Goku who was fairly good at remembering sounds, sights, smells and of course, taste.

She wasn't anyone he'd ever seen before – there was certainly something almost unearthly about her. Even though she was dressed in what Omi and Ken once referred to as a _kimono_, it surprisingly was able to show off the graceful and slender figure she had. It was off-shoulder indigo colored one, embroidered with pink and yellow flowers. The pale rose obi was tied around her perfectly curved waist.

However, her clothing could only hope to match her enhanced beauty. Goku blinked in wonder upon seeing her almond shaped cerulean blue eyes and golden blonde hair that fell in delicate loose waves up to her lower back. He noticed that her ears were pointed upwards – too short to be a demon's. What was she?

The curiosity over her ears made the young woman blush and shift rather uncomfortably. She moved one hand over her ear.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said, bowing (and gracing Gojyo a good view of her generous bust). "I'm sorry if my appearance offends! –"

"Goku, you idiot!" Gojyo's booted foot fell upon the top of the young boy's head. "Don'tcha know staring makes a lady uncomfortable?!"

"OW! I didn't mean to stare! Ow! Get your foot off me, perverted roach head!"

"Who ya callin' a perverted roach?! You apologize to Leticia right now!"

The maiden called Leticia stepped forward, her hands clasped in prayer and over her chest as if apprehensive to step in. "Please, Master Gojyo! It's okay! I'm sure Master Goku didn't mean it!"

_What a strange name. _

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The harisen which should've been so expected came upon their heads, breaking Gojyo and Goku almost immediately. Goku rubbed his head, groaning in pain while Gojyo's groan was more of annoyance.

"Damn it, you shitty monk!" Gojyo began. "I was just defending the lady!"

"I was just wondering why her ears are so pointy!" Goku followed.

Leticia smiled with such gentleness and sadness at the same time that the three of them couldn't help but look at her. "I'm an elf, Master Goku." She said, almost in a whisper. "Unlike demons, I cannot hide my ears. So, forgive me."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Goku said, smiling at her to disperse all her fears of being rejected. "I've just never seen anyone like you before, that's all." He reached out a hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Leticia looked perplexed, but she then smiled and took his hand. "Thank you, Master Goku."

This time, it was Gojyo's turn to be confused. "Oi, are you serious, Goku? You don't remember meeting Leticia yesterday?"

_What__** did **__happen yesterday? _

The door opened and immediately, Goku heard the familiar calming and rationalizing voice of Cho Hakkai. "We can't blame him, Gojyo. The details from yesterday are all very hazy indeed." He had a bag of more groceries in his arms. "I'm just relieved he looks better. Miss Leticia and her sisters truly did us a favor."

_"Stay away from them, Goku!" __**Aya had yelled through the confusion. **__"Don't touch them!"_

_ "Goku! RUN!" __**Sanzo's voice had followed shortly after. **_

"That's right! –" Goku spoke as if he finally remembered something. "Where are Aya and the others? –"

"Around." Gojyo answered. He spoke as if he merely swatted away an annoying fly buzzing around endlessly. "You worry too much about those guys. They'll be _fine. _"

"Yes." Hakkai said setting the groceries down. "I met up with Aya-san a few moments ago. It seems like they're doing fine."

"Where are they?" Goku asked.

To his surprise, as if he hadn't heard, Hakkai suddenly spoke of something else. "Did I miss anything while I was away?"

Leticia was the one who spoke this time, walking up to Hakkai. Gojyo looked very interested at seeing the gentle sway of her hips. "You got here just in time, Master Hakkai." Her voice was sweeter than it was when she was singing, Goku thought. "I was just finished cooking your favorite food. Hu La Tang soup!"

Goku froze and blinked, this time – amazingly, keeping his thoughts to himself. _That's funny. I remember Hakkai saying that his favorite dish was green beans with mushrooms. _Hakkai once confessed that he wasn't all too fond of spicy food (even though it did go best with wine).

Upon looking at the two, Goku noticed a faint blush and a sheepish smile on Hakkai's face. What? He'd seen that look before on some of the girls Gojyo talks to, but he'd never seen it on Hakkai. Ever. A lot of pretty girls talked to Hakkai – but he would always just be very polite and go on his way. Usually it was the girls he talked to that looked positively smitten.

Did Hakkai _like _Leticia? What happened to that Kanan girl he sometimes heard about from Gojyo? Didn't Hakkai like her more?

"Thank you, Miss Leticia. However did you guess that it was my favorite?" Hakkai's answered confused Goku even more.

Leticia smiled and blushed herself, her cheeks matching the color of her pale pink obi. "I just guessed, Master Hakkai. I hope it's to your liking."

"Get a room, you two." Gojyo teased from the sidelines. At once, both Leticia and Hakkai looked away from each other and turned about their own business. Hakkai looking interested at the groceries and Leticia chopping tofu with much vigor.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Hakkai had asked, as soon as he composed himself. He started putting aside groceries (that was another thing Goku found weird. Shouldn't he have just left them as they were? In bags? They _were _leaving today).

"Ha. Goku did the stupid thing here and stared at Leticia too long. Almost made the girl cry, dumbass ape."

"Hey, I told you, I didn't mean to! I –"

The crash of random supplies both startled the hanyou and the heretic before they could start another argument. Leticia looked frozen in concern as Hakkai just stood there, watching Goku. The heretic boy himself looked at Hakkai and blinked. On the green-eyed demon's face was an expression he could never forget. It was dark, calm and yet deathly cold at the same time. The kind of look Hakkai reserved for youkai. Youkai who had _crossed the line _and _greatly offended him _by being damned distasteful.

Hakkai began to approach Goku

_What did I do wrong?_

"Goku." Hakkai's tone reminded him of the old days when he would break something and Hakkai would patiently but sternly explain to him _why _whatever he did was wrong. He suddenly felt like three years ago when he had gotten ink all over Sanzo's important documents while he was chasing the puppy he picked up outside the temple. _He was just playing. Honest. He didn't mean to. How was he supposed to know the puppy would find his way in Sanzo's office?_

"Miss Leticia here is very sensitive about her heritage. She's been through a **lot.**" Hakkai's cold – and not as gentle as he remembered voice brought him back to the present. "It's bad to make her feel even worse about it. Don't you _know _staring can make someone uncomfortable?"

Hakkai had told him the same thing three years ago – although he didn't feel like he was about to blast him with one of those energy attacks of his the _first _time it was brought up. He didn't even feel Hakkai grab him by the wrist. Goku only winced and let out a cry as soon as Hakkai gripped it like he'd never before.

"Did you apologize to Miss Leticia?" there was the same vacant look in his eyes, Goku noticed. Speaking of Gojyo and Sanzo – why weren't they saying anything? Gojyo maybe a jerk to him most of the time, but he always said something whenever he felt someone was going too far. Sanzo was the same – even if he made it look like he didn't care, he would've said something that would lead Hakkai to back off.

_Why wasn't anyone doing anything? _

He looked over to Leticia – his wincing was put on hold. Was she _smiling? _That seemed very unbecoming of someone with her character. Goku blinked again and this time saw that Leticia's smug and silently happy expression was now replaced with worry.

"Master Hakkai, please stop!"

And just like a dog who'd been caught by his owner chewing on the potted plants after he'd been told _not _to, Hakkai looked up at Leticia, dropping Goku's hand.

"He didn't mean to. Master Goku has been nothing but kind to me." Her cerulean blue orbs were pleading. "Please don't hurt him? He didn't mean to."

Goku had been called a dumb animal many times before, but it was when he heard those words from Leticia that he **truly **felt like a dumb animal. Unable to think, make decisions for himself, defend himself.

Suddenly and miraculously, he wasn't so hungry anymore.

Goku looked over to see Sanzo, now uninterested in what just happened – he was reading the paper as if nothing had transpired.

"You'd better be thankful Leticia's a nice girl, stupid ape." Gojyo chimed from beside him. "Otherwise, Hakkai would've wiped the floor with you by now."

_And __**no one else **__thought that was __**weird? **_

Goku immediately got up and ran to the door. "I'm gonna find Ken and the others! I'll make sure they're getting ready to leave!"

A chill passed through his spine as soon as no one reacted or replied to his statement "getting ready to leave". Instead, Goku could only see the vacant look on their faces as they sat in the kitchen with Leticia, about to enjoy a breakfast as perfect as she was.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. That Hakkai's favorite dish thing? Totally head canon. I don't know what Hakkai's favorite food is.

2. Hu La Tong soup is spicy soup with tofu, carrots and potatoes.


	2. She's a WHAT now?

**Hachi No Iro : Muteki No Hana**

**Fanfiction by: Mythical-Colors**

**Disclaimer/s: **As it still stands. I don't own any of these two series'. However, I _do _own the Mary Sues such as Leticia, Kissare and of course - now, Annalisa the Yuriko clone.

**Author's Notes: **Still no pairings. Maybe Ken slightly angsting over how he and Yuriko were never meant to be counts? Anyway, Ken being a headcase. Warning for a lot of swearing because it's _Ken _we're talking about here.

~Dea

* * *

**Chapter One**

**She's a **_**what **_**now?**

It was all beginning to look like a bad fantasy novel to Ken Hidaka who sat there in the dining table in the midst of Youji and Omi's jovial conversation with their mysterious and yet beautiful savior. Like all the very few times he read novels and all the plot holes would come together and he would silently ask questions as he read page after page. _Why didn't they just do this? Why did they have to do that? Why did this happen? Why doesn't anyone make any sense? _

This scenario was slowly becoming like one of those – and the one thing it had in common with such is that **no one was answering his questions **and it was **annoying **him.

Ken tried not to frown, but he couldn't. His face always betrayed whatever it was he was feeling. This time, he felt as if he didn't really _want _to hide his displeasure. Something was going on and he could feel it. He might not be able to _remember _it all too well – but he _knew _something was afoot.

Right now, he just couldn't put a finger on it and his companions weren't helping. Not even one bit.

_You're being too paranoid, Ken. _Youji had said earlier. _Do excuse him, Miss Kissare. He's always been a bit too eager. _At that very moment, Ken could feel himself cringe inwardly. Youji sounded like an exasperated and condescending owner apologizing to someone about his cute but stupid puppy. It just made him decide even more that he didn't like this scenario – and he didn't like this Kissare either. Okay, _maybe _not liking her was being a tad unfair. _Not trusting her _might be a little more understandable.

Ken looked around him, seeing the cozy polished wooden walls and furniture, the light colored drapes that hung at the open windows that gave a view of the beautiful garden that bloomed of red roses and lilies. The food served was halfway gone and still Ken just sat there wondering why his teammates were **not **asking the same questions he'd been asking the moment he woke up and somehow automatically made his way to the dining hall as if **he knew **he should be there. _As if I was home. _He heard his thoughts trail off.

But he **wasn't **home – and he knew that. He expected his teammates to know the same. They weren't stupid when they were living in Tokyo and they certainly weren't stupid _now _that they had to survive in a totally different country **and **timeline. In fact, Ken had somehow seen this as good training. It made them sharper, faster and stronger.

At least up until _now, _when this Kissare woman apparently showed up to help them because they would have _died _if she hadn't. That's what _Omi _had said anyway. Ken had no trouble trusting Omi, as he had owed the boy his life more than a couple of hundred times he couldn't even be bothered to count anymore. It was this _Kissare _that was leaving a bad taste in Ken's mouth.

Ken blinked. His carnelian colored eyes focusing on the woman of the hour. If she hadn't been so busy _flirting_ with Youji and pinching Omi's cheek like while talking to him as one would a five year old, Kissare would've probably noticed that Ken's intent gaze could've burned holes on her pretty little face. Maybe she _had _noticed it and was totally ignoring him and playing up the charming damsel card just to piss him off some more. Well, it was _working. _If there was anything Ken hated, it was being ignored – it was doubly irritating for him when he _knew _people around him were hiding something and he was left out in the dark.

Kissare would've indeed been hard to ignore – and maybe he _would've _given her a double take had he not felt like she was holding them hostage. Her deep crimson eyes were wide but were further enhanced by black kohl that made them look rounder and made her lashes look thicker. A long waterfall of pale brown curls crowned her and fell loose up to her rear. Kissare's gorgeous, voluptuous body, with All The Curves In The Right Places and a full bust, was hidden by a mere dark red sequined bra, a fitted brown hip belt with fringes and a pair of almost see through dark red harem pants . Her perfectly flat stomach and curvaceous waist were fully exposed – she looked like someone Ken had seen in those _For Males Only _magazines they would have on display in convenience stores and such – especially with the matching blood red stiletto heels.

Funny how she escaped yesterday's attack without the slightest scratch on her ever so perfect body. With that thought, his growing mistrust and dislike of the beautiful Kissare was once more pushed back. Ken began to _try _and piece together what could've happened yesterday. After they defeated the first battalion – after then Aya saw something from a far and had warned them all.

_Don't touch any of them! _

That was the last thing he remembered. A bad dream. That's what it felt like – he woke up to a soft bed, a warm breakfast and the picture of his teammates complete, safe and sound. It was the perfect ending for Ken.

_Don't believe any of it, Ken-san! _Hakkai's voice rung in his head, for the first time – that was the clearest memory he had. _It's all a lie! _

"Ken-kun?"

Ken shook his head and blinked once. Suddenly, the little he remembered of yesterday was gone and he was back in the present. "Ken-kun, are you alright?" Omi looked at him, head slightly tilted and looking genuinely worried.

"Y-Yeah." Ken finally said, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was –" he turned away from Kissare's intent gaze when he apologized as if saying _I'm not apologizing to __**you. **_"I was just wondering where Sanzo and the others were." He tried to make his voice as normal as possible. "We're leaving in a few, right?"

Youji laughed. "What's the hurry, Ken? It's not like we'll be able to go home anytime soon anyway." He already had an arm around Kissare and she was _indulging _him.

To Ken's surprise, Omi looked at him with a small and very apologetic smile. "He's right, Ken-kun. I think we should stay a while and indulge Kissare-san a little bit more. We _do _owe her out lives."

_What the hell, Omi? _Ken frowned a bit but still managed to reign in his temper. "Well, yeah – that's great. But Sanzo and the others will be heading out soon. Remember what _they _said – we have to stick together, otherwise there's no deal."

"Hakkai said they were staying." Aya's words cut Ken's hopes of Getting The Fuck Away From The Strange Lady right in half. "That means we have no choice but to stay." Yes, then there was _Aya. _The one time he counted on and even hoped he and Aya would see eye to eye on being suspicious about Kissare and he wasn't even _acting _like Ken had hoped. In fact, he sounded just a bit too eager to insist that they **had **to stay here with Kissare and her other just as beautiful sisters.

"I can understand why Ken is getting so antsy to leave this place." Kissare's voice was smooth as silk and sultry as they come. She gave him a sleepy but playful smile, and then winked at him. _What the fuck? Was this woman suddenly trying to copy Youji or something? _Ken felt flustered and no doubt Kissare chalked it up to just a result of her seductive charms. "This place is sometimes so boring I can't stand it myself." Kissare chuckled, almost purring. "It's a good thing you boys showed up to show my sisters and I a good time."

_We're not your manservants, lady. _Ken wanted to say – he was going to say it but then one more glance from Kissare had rendered him mute. Instead, he began to stew in his own annoyance a little bit more. "Just **where **are your sisters anyway, Kissare? By the way, what did you say you were?"

Omi looked worried. "Ken-kun." He started. It was That Tone. Yep, the one Omi often used when he was trying to placate Ken's anything but subtle temper. The blond and blue-eyed assassin gave a smile. "Kissare-san's sisters are busy – but they'll be back soon. And then we can thank them properly."

Kissare met Ken's gaze and raised an eyebrow. A smile remained on her lips but something told Ken she was less than pleased with his tone. "I'm a succubus, Ken." She stretched out on her chair a bit. "I guess you could call me a demon."

"Interesting." Ken wanted to play smart-ass and be discreet about it but he wasn't very good at something like that. "So, how can you stay controlled? I heard from Sanzo about that minus wave. He said **all **demons were affected – and well, I kinda _don't _see a limiter on you."

"Ken." To his surprise, it was _Aya _that tried to get him to shut up instead of Omi. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Ken looked at Kissare who still oozed of allure and remained calm. She didn't seem to be affected about his pointed tone or his questions. Instead, Kissare gave him an acknowledging smile and nodded, her eyes half-lidded.

"You're very observant." _Well, lady. I fucking have to be otherwise, I'd be __**long **__dead by now. _Ken thought, waiting for her answer. "I have no outer limiter – my limiter is internal." With that Kissare turned away, as if he had struck a nerve. "If you'd let me, I'd like to keep it at that."

Ken was about to say something when he noticed his three teammates were looking at him as if he had kicked a hundred puppies before shoving an old woman off her walking aid. Hadn't **anyone **noticed what he just **asked**? The woman, Kissare was a _demon __**and she had no limiters. **_He wasn't really the _smartest _person in the world but based on what Sanzo and Hakkai have been telling them a youkai without limiters was equal to a walking **time bomb. **

Youji shook his head disapprovingly. "I think you should apologize, Ken. It's not nice to be so nasty to a lady."

Omi nodded in agreement. "Kissare-san and her sisters saved our lives. We should give her the respect she deserves."

Aya just **glared **at him. Fucking glared at him and said nothing. That apparently should've said **shut the fuck up, Hidaka **well enough. Wasn't his fault Sanzo and Hakkai never said anything about an internal limiter! In fact, if there was anything normal left about his teammates, they would be asking the same fucking thing!

It was Kissare who cleared her throat and shook her head. "Boys, boys. No need to make a fuss over lil' ol' me!" her voice was back to its playful tone. "I'm sure Ken's just a curious little kitty."

There was something about that statement that sent chills to Ken's spine. He looked over to Kissare who was back to happy chit-chat with Youji and Omi. _Just a curious little kitty. _She said with a gleam in her eye only he had seen and the rest had been ignorant of. It was if she'd looked straight at him and told him the same thing Schuldich had said back in their own time.

_I've seen your faces. I __**have **__your lives. _

Ken had a very bad feeling that somehow, Kissare knew more than she showed off.

For one last time, the brunet assassin turned his attention to Aya. _For fucks' sake, Aya. __**Say something. **__Ask why the fuck her name is Kissare when she's in __**ancient fucking China. **__Why is she dressed like the belly dancer from Halloween hell when she should be wearing what every other woman is wearing? __**Why the fuck can she speak Japanese **__when she in fact grew up here and never went to any kind of school? _

Nothing. Aya went back to eating his breakfast and pretending he didn't exist.

"I'm going out for a walk." Ken blurted out, getting up from his chair and walking to the door. The brunet didn't look back or say anything more before pushing the door open –

…And hearing a surprised cry before a loud thud.

"Ouch! That hurt! Watch where you're going!"

Ken thought he was seeing things. He _had _to be seeing things. Either that or this was some cruel, distasteful joke these gods decided to throw in the mix. As if things weren't fucked up enough, there she was. Same hair, same eyes, same smile, same body…

On the floor, slightly rubbing her lower left hip from the fall was a woman who might as well have been a carbon copy of Yuriko – only with honey blonde hair and pale green eyes instead of the dark blonde and blue he'd fondly remember.

And of course, her ears were short, rounded and slightly pointed at the end. She looked up at Ken with a certain innocent annoyance a school girl would have. _Just like Yuriko _had.

"I see you've met Annalisa." Kissare said, coming up behind Ken with arms crossed. Ken glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him, her eyes slightly narrowed – triumphant and challenging.

_Oh, bloody fucking hell. _

He had to find Sanzo and the others fast.


End file.
